Talk:AD
Thanks, Ir'revrykal. You got me hunting for them again. For the record, Dungeon magazine 34 had the sample I looked at. This site here has links to indexes of all the cards for the three years they were published. Do you need a hand tabling these? I think we only need to link to valid cards: those in the Torilian settings and core D&D. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:36, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :Yep, those are the indexes I've been converting. I'm almost done with the 1992 series, so I think I'll be fine. I've been able to partially automate the table conversion, so it's not as time-consuming as it could be. I'll remove the Greyhawk/Dragonlance/Spelljammer/Ravenloft/Dark Sun cards (and probably the index cards)—although, what should I do in cases such as Mordenkainen's card? Also, what's your stance on including scanned images of the cards? --Ir'revrykal (talk) 11:42, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Mordenkainen is has a tangential relevance to the setting, so it's probably fair to have an FR-specific page for him. But I don't think the card will tell us much that's relevant. ::Images are fine, like with everything else. I scanned images for Hm-boye and Reptillia Half-elven. I focused on the image itself, excluding card details. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:50, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :::To clarify: remove all non-Torilian/Core cards, or simply avoid linking to their subject matter? --Ir'revrykal (talk) 14:58, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Eh, you can leave them for reference or completeness, especially if you've already written them. But yes, avoid linking them if they're not valid for the wiki. What you've done already is fine. Core things under the "AD&D 2nd Edition" banner are valid, such as imp and gauntlets of dexterity, etc., but not characters like "Boris Nahal" or "Chobin the Punkster", punk wizard from the 1992 set. (yeah, some of these are dumb). — BadCatMan (talk) 15:17, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh man the nostalgia sure is kicking in right now. I loved these cards back in the day! Artemaz (talk) 13:21, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Oriental Adventures As I'm indexing these, I've noticed a few cards with the generic AD&D logo featuring characters and artifacts from Oriental Adventures (shugenja, daimyos, and so on). Should these be considered Realmslore? --Ir'revrykal (talk) 07:39, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :Oriental elements like ninja can appear in core D&D, and these were released well after the time the old Oriental Adventures setting was rebranded as part of the Forgotten Realms. So I'd say no, probably not. But what lore elements do they mention? Any places, faiths, or organizations I might find in KT material? — BadCatMan (talk) 08:14, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Thus far they're pretty vague—mostly related to the various OA classes. I'll keep looking. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 15:11, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Featured Source Is this more-or-less complete? I'd like to mark it as a Featured Source for display on the Main Page. It's impressive work and amazingly detailed. Well done! — BadCatMan (talk) 09:30, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :There's more things I want to add eventually, but the basic structure is complete, as is the list element. I'll keep tinkering over time, with the aim of turning this page into the definitive online source of information on the subject. But for now, I have no objections to highlighting the article a bit. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 15:11, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::It's on the Main Page now! Let me know if there's anything wrong with the summary. — BadCatMan (talk) 06:16, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :::(Did you intend for it to be both a featured source and a featured article?) ~ Lhynard (talk) 13:20, May 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::Nope, we just only have the one template, , for featured pages. Unless I've forgotten something somewhere. — BadCatMan (talk) 14:33, May 20, 2016 (UTC)